Garfield Goes Hawaiian
Garfield Goes Hawaiian is the third segment from the first episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield catches a disease called the Hawaiian Cat Flu; every time someone mentions Hawaii or anything from Hawaii, he dances the hula. Plot Jon gets a call from Liz, who informs him of a disease called the "Hawaiian Cat Flu." Jon is certain that Garfield will avoid it, only to see Garfield dancing the hula. At the vet, Liz gives Jon medicine to cure Garfield and tells him not to mention Hawaii or anything from it, since it causes Garfield to dance. Garfield refuses to take the medicine, even as he continues dancing after hearing anything that has to do with Hawaii. Jon soon finds opportunity for it when he discovers Silly Animal Stunts, a talent show for pets. At the audition, Garfield's "talent" makes the cut. Just before they leave for the show, Garfield finally decides to take the medicine and after tasting it, he is disgusted. When Jon and Garfield get on stage, Jon brings up Hawaii when he describes what Garfield does. Not knowing that Garfield has taken the medicine, Jon becomes nervous when he notices Garfield not dancing, nor displaying any interest in doing so. Jon tries in vain to make Garfield dance by mentioning numerous Hawaiian topics. Eventually, he does the hula himself, which wins him the $1,000 prize. Back home, Jon tells Liz that Garfield seems to be cured of the Hawaiian Cat Flu. Liz then notes that there is now a similar disease called the "Alaskan Cat Flu." When Jon wonders what the symptoms are, he sees Garfield in Alaskan attire and driving a dog sled carried by Odie. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Odie *Liz Wilson *Silly Animal Stunts Host Minor Characters *Receptionist (voiced by Julie Payne) *Man #1 (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Octopus *Man #2 *Polly (voiced by Frank Welker) *Dancing Dog (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Camera Man *Audience Trivia *The Hawaiian Cat Flu was previously done in the comic strips (specifically, in the storyline that ran for the week of March 18-23, 1985), albeit in a somewhat different fashion. *Instrumental versions of Hello, Hawaii (Can I Come Over?) are played throughout the episode. Garfield occasionally sings the song as well. *"Silly Animal Stunts" resembles "Pet Search" (from Garfield Goes Hollywood) in some ways. *When Polly impersonates Garfield, his voice is similar to how Welker would later portray Garfield. **This is (technically) the first time Frank Welker voices Garfield. Cultural References *Throughout the episode, numerous Hawaiian subjects are mentioned, including Don Ho and "Book him, Danno". *One of the auditioning acts (which appears to not be unique) is an octopus who tap dances and knits sweaters to music by Wayne Newton. *The impressions Polly does during audition are Bill Cosby, Paul Reubens (as Pee-Wee Herman), Jack Nicholson, Bob Hope, Clint Eastwood, and Mr. T. Goofs *On the Garfield and Friends Volume 1 DVD, the audio during the final scene is out of sync. A corrected version was released on A Cat and His Nerd. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends